Śmiertnik Zębacz
Śmiertnik Zębacz (ang. Deadly Nadder) — pospolity, ptakopodobny smok, uważany za najpiękniejszy gatunek. Opis Wygląd Zębacz przypomina dwunogiego dinozaura z okrągławą głową. Ma dosyć duże nozdrza. Skrzydła są stosunkowo małe, smok może jednak osiągać duże prędkości. Łapy są masywne i dość długie, podobnie jak szpony. Głowa jest stosunkowo duża, między nozdrzami znajduje się kolec. Z tyłu głowy wyrastają kolce przypominające koronę. Łuski smoka są krótkie, lecz szerokie i grube. Dość długi ogon jest w całości pokryty kolcami którymi smok może strzelać na duże odległości. Według wielu Śmiertnik jest najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich smoków. Może mieć różne barwy, najbardziej pospolite są niebieskie, zielone lub fioletowe. Jeden z najbardziej pospolitych i udomowionych gatunków. Śmiertnik może żywić się właściwie wszystkim, jednak najbardziej lubi mięso z kurczaka. Poluje najczęściej na owce. Siedlisko i zwyczaje Siedliskiem Śmiertnika, podobnie jak pozostałych gatunków, było i jest Smocze Leże. Udomowione osobniki żyją wraz z Wikingami na wyspie Berk. Nieoswojone Zębacze, w celu zdobycia pożywienia, polują samotnie, rzadziej stadnie. Zębacze są bardzo terytorialne. W okresie godowym udają się na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie składają jaja (w jednym miocie jest zwykle kilka jaj). Śmiertnik zębacz wyróżnia się tym, że posiada martwą strefę, czyli kąt, pod którym nic nie widzi. Znajduje się on dokładnie naprzeciw nosa. Zieje podpalonym magnezem, co sprawia że jego smoczy oddech przypomina strumień iskier i jest jednym z najgorętszych wśród wszystkich smoków. Ma dobrze rozwinięty instynkt ochronny. Zachowanie i tresura Zębacza łatwo wytresować. Wystarczy je uspokoić i zdobyć ich zaufanie, podchodząc od tyłu i gładząc kolce na ogonie lub stać tam gdzie cie widzi, położyć dłoń na nozdrzach i dać mu jego przysmak - rybę lub kurczaka. Ujeżdżanie Śmiertnika Zębacza nie stwarza problemów. Ważna jest dobra koordynacja jeźdźca ze smokiem, nie tylko podczas lotu. Kolce Zębacza mogą służyć jako drabina, podczas gdy jeździec wspina się na klif. Jeśli dotknie się tylnej części głowy smoka, pod kolcami, wystrzeli pojedynczy kolec ze swojego ogona. W książce thumb|left Śmiertniki Zębacze pojawiały się w książkach tylko kilka razy i nie zostały nawet omówione i opisane. Jednego z nich chciał złapać Śledzik, podczas Smoczej Inicjacji młodych Wikingów. Obudził jednak całe stado smoków, które zaatakowało chłopców. Zębacze należały do bardziej przerażających i fantastycznych smoków, a mogąc go złapać i wytresować, było się czym pochwalić. W serialu Jeźdźcy Smoków W angielskiej bajce Zębacze, oprócz Wichury, smoczycy Astrid, pojawiają się tylko kilka razy, jako pospolite na Berk smoki. Jeden z nich jest wytresowany przez Pleśniaka (w 20 odcinku serii). W grze Dreamworks Dragons: Riders of Berk Śmiertnik zębacz jest pierwszym smokiem, jakiego tresujemy w grze (podczas samouczka). Jego siedlisko znajduje się w Unlandable Cove i żywi się Mutton - mięsem. Ciekawostki *Smok ten jest połączeniem strusia, Tyrannosaurusa rexa i papugi. Galeria 01.png 02.png 03.png 04.png 05.png 06.png 07.png 08.png 09.png 010.png Ostra klasa.png Plik:Smok.JWS2(2).jpg Wild Skies Book Nadder.JPG Dragons Wildskies blindspots.png Oswajanie.jpg Plik:1_(56).jpg 7607298204_7033ba514e.jpg|Śmiertnik Zębacz jak żywy coming-soon-dragon.png Śmiertnik.png HTTYD CG Nadder 03.png Nadder 1.JPG Nadder 2.JPG images (30).jpg Mildew 3.JPG Dzieciwichury.JPG|Małe zębacze Wiele gatunków smoków.jpg|w tle widać zębacze smoki.jpg|widać astrid z jej zębaczem Nadder2.png 640px-How to train your dragon pictures 021.JPG Deadly nadder.jpg 640px-How to train your dragon pictures 022.JPG Dragons bod nadder portraitbutton small 111x111-1-.png Hg 10.JPG Hg 8.JPG Hg 7.JPG Hg 2.JPG śm 6.png śm 7.jpg śm 8.JPG Jws585.png Jws582.png Jws573.png zsok 6zeb.JPG Śmiertnik Zębacz.jpg Śmiertnik Zębacz 3.jpg Kolorki.jpg Tumblr n0a43qGZsk1rk9c31o2 250.gif Prawdziwy Śmiertnik Zębacz.jpg Jws941.png jws952.png Deadly.JPG Wede 7.JPG Typy ognia..png Śmiertnik 10.png Zębacz.png Ponocnik 2.png Ponocnik.png 12121.jpg Max23resdefault.jpg Astrid-Stormfly-Dreamworks-Dragons-Riders-of-Berk-wallpaper-3.jpg Smok.śmiertnik.BOD.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz w filmie Book of Dragons Wi.png Śmiertnik Zębacz Wichura (Stormfly).png Hg_5.JPG nadder_gallery_3.jpg nadder_gallery_1.jpg Baby nadder by drpe.png Smok.śmiertnik.z..jpg Stsw 2.png dragon.jpg dragons_silo_babynadder.png Smok.śmiertnik.jpg Śm.png ŚMI.png en::Deadly Nadder es::Mortífero Nadder Kategoria:Ostra klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z książek Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:School of Dragons